


Cura Posterior

by SeKaYa



Series: A Prince's Tale [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Crossover, Discworld References, Gen, Hint of Politics, Post-First War with Voldemort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Ein Spion sollte möglichst viele Tricks im Ärmel haben, auch wenn es so aussieht, als würde er diese Tricks nicht benötigen – wer weiß schon, ob am Ende der Dunkle Lord nicht doch aus der Versenkung auftaucht...





	Cura Posterior

**Author's Note:**

> Teil einer generellen Interpretation und Adaption - d.h. es gibt Hintergründe zu den Scheibenwelt-Charakteren und ihren Rollen; sie stammen in dieser Form nicht aus einer anderen Dimension oder ähnlichem, sondern sind "normale" Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft.

Silvester nach Kriegsende. Nun, zumindest nach dem theoretischen Kriegsende – Severus konnte nicht sagen, dass der Krieg wirklich _zu Ende_ war, denn noch immer liefen da draußen Todesser rum. Er selbst lief herum, wenn auch nicht ganz so frei, wie er es gerne hätte. Er war freier, als andere Todesser, die geschnappt worden waren. Aber das lag daran, dass er sich von einem aktiven, willigen Todessertum abgewandt hatte, lange bevor der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war.

Verschwunden. Nicht tot.

Und das war genau der Punkt, der ihm mehr als nur deutlich sagte, dass der Krieg noch nicht vorbei war. Aufgeschoben, vielleicht, aber nicht aufgehoben. Und, so seltsam es auch war, er war nicht der einzige, der so dachte. Ausgerechnet seine Aufpasser waren derselben Ansicht, auch wenn sie es mit ihm nicht wirklich offen diskutierten. Nicht einmal Dumbledore, aber Severus hatte es aufgegeben, von dem Mann Erklärungen zu erwarten. Nein, wenn er über diese Dinge sprechen wollte, dann gab es genug Personen, an die er sich wenden konnte. Er war nicht vollkommen ohne Freunde, wie viele zu glauben schienen, selbst wenn es nicht unbedingt die Leute waren, die man normalerweise zu seinem Freundeskreis zählen würde oder wollte.

Aber er hatte sich nicht in diesen leeren Korridor zurückgezogen, um seinen Freundeskreis zu überdenken – er hatte dieses Mal wirklich sehr genau darauf geachtet, mit wem er sich einließ. Er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht, dass sich die Sache mit den Todessern wiederholte. Nein, er war hier, um einerseits zu beobachten, wie die Zauberer und Hexen aus der Umgebung weiter den scheinbaren Sieg feierten – seit fast zwei Monaten, wie ihm schien. Silvester war nur eine weitere Entschuldigung dafür, Feuerwerke losgehen zu lassen – und in Ruhe sein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass man sich genug Pläne zurechtlegen sollte, denn irgendeiner könnte sicherlich einmal nützlich sein.

Er hatte Plan A den Hoffnungsplan genannt. Er bestand daraus, zu hoffen, dass der Dunkle Lord für immer verschwunden war. Das war der Plan, der am ehesten den Bach runter gehen würde, deshalb war es Plan A. Er konnte sich mit Plan B nicht wirklich anfreunden, denn der bedeutete, dass er, sobald der Dunkle Lord auch nur einen Mucks von sich gab, irgendwo in der Versenkung verschwand. Und er meinte damit nicht die Versenkung, für die Todesser bekannt waren. Plan C bestand darin, abzuwarten und Tee zu trinken oder Kaffee oder sonst etwas. Es war ein ziemlich blöder Plan, aber es war einer, mehr oder weniger. Plan D bestand darin, dass er auf Dumbledores Anweisungen wartete, und Plan E besagte, dass er auf eigene Faust versuchen sollte, zumindest wieder auf die gute Seite des Dunklen Lords zu gelangen, ohne jemanden wirklich einzuweihen. Plan F war dasselbe, nur dass er hier einen größeren Radius an Mitwissern einkalkulierte. Momentan beschäftigte er sich mit der Planung von Plan G – G wie geheim.

Der größte Makel an diesem Plan war, dass es einen Mitwisser geben würde, und Mitwisser waren gefährlich, wenn etwas geheim war. Vielleicht sollte er den Plan in GG umtaufen – Geheimnis-Gefahr. Nun, im Zweifelsfall würde er einen weiteren Plan dafür entwickeln. Er hatte noch einige Buchstaben bis Z übrig.

Die _Idee_ an sich war in seinen Augen nicht schlecht. Die Ausführung hingegen bereitete Probleme. Auf der einen Seite nagte es an seinem Stolz, dass er überhaupt in Erwägung zog, sich Hilfe zu besorgen. Auf der anderen Seite war er ein Slytherin und seine eigene Sicherheit hatte doch einen höheren Stellenwert als der pure Stolz. Stolz hielt einen nicht immer am Leben. Nein, er würde seinen Stolz schlucken müssen. Das größere Problem an der Ausführung war weniger sein Stolz als die Tatsache, dass er die andere Partei nicht einschätzen konnte. Ein einfaches 'Nein' und er würde sich nach einem Plan H umsehen müssen – und obendrein würde die andere Person wissen, was er plante, und dann war es nur ein kleiner Schritt bis zum Verrat. Der musste nicht einmal absichtlich sein, sondern es reichte bereits, einen minimalen Ausrutscher zu machen.

Das Beste, um sich abzusichern, wäre ein Unbrechbarer Schwur, aber auch nur auf eine Zustimmung zu hoffen, war absurd. _Er selbst_ würde keinen solchen Schwur eingehen, nicht auf seine eigene Bitte hin. Er könnte ein Druckmittel verlieren.

Nun, wie hatte sein inoffizieller 'Lehrer' gesagt? _Si fractum non sit, noli id reficere_. Der Plan war noch nicht im Eimer, also sollte er ihn nicht in den Wind schreiben, bevor er ihn zumindest in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Das war zwar nicht das, was seinem üblichen Vorgehen entsprach, aber in diesem Fall würde er eine kleine Ausnahme von der Regel machen. Die Chancen auf Erfolg lagen immerhin bei... Severus überlegte. Sollte er es wagen? Es aussprechen? Er war sich relativ sicher, dass die Erfolgschancen wirklich so lagen.

Er holte Luft. "Die Chancen auf Erfolg stehen bei eins zu einer Million."

Da, er hatte es gesagt. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch einen geeigneten Weg zum Erfolg ausdenken.

* * *

Der geeignete Weg stand am nächsten Morgen – nicht der Morgen von Neujahr, sondern der Morgen danach – vor seiner Tür. Nun, eigentlich saß er auf seinem Sofa. Severus fragte sich, welche Götter ihn gehört hatten, und ob er sich öfter auf Chancen von eins zu einer Million einlassen sollte. Dennoch war er mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht, wer ihn in seinem Wohnzimmer erwartete. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass er sich relativ sicher gewesen war, dass die Tür abgeschlossen gewesen war, als er zu Bett ging.

"Ah, Severus." Der andere Mann nickte ihm zu. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, von den Hauselfen Kaffee zu bestellen."

Severus nickte nur dumpf und ließ sich im Sessel gegenüber nieder. "Was verschafft mir diese... Ehre... deines Besuchs, Vetinari?"

Er sprach die Sache mit seiner Tür gar nicht erst an, denn es war klar, dass er keine wirkliche Antwort erhalten würde. Havelock Vetinari war nicht unbedingt für die Aufdeckung seiner Methoden bekannt – und Severus wusste, dass seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen jeden _außer_ Vetinari fern halten würden. Und diejenigen, die er per Ministeriumserlass nicht aussperren durfte, aber das waren zwei Personen. Er würde es überleben, dass drei Menschen seine Quartiere ohne seine Erlaubnis heimsuchen konnten.

"Gleich auf den Punkt." Vetinari sah Severus mit einem seiner berühmten Blicke an, aber Severus hatte gelernt, sie zu ignorieren. "Ich habe gehört, du hättest eine Verhandlung hinter dir. Wegen... Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern?"

Dass diese Verhandlung unter striktem Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattgefunden hatte, machte einem Vetinaris Informationsnetzwerk nur noch unheimlicher. Vor allem, da Vetinari offenbar abgewartet hatte, bis er Severus aufsuchte – die Verhandlung war vor einem Monat gewesen.

"Und was willst du nun?", fragte Severus. "Mir ein paar Vorwürfe machen? Obwohl, du neigst nicht dazu. Du machst auch keine Drohungen. Du listest nur die Tatsachen auf, machst ein paar Anmerkungen dazu, was die Möglichkeiten sind, und dann lässt du mich ins offene Messer laufen, weil ich im Endeffekt gar keine andere Wahl mehr habe. Was willst du?"

Vetinaris Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, selbst, als Severus seine Vorwürfe äußerte. Wenigstens konnte sich Severus relativ sicher sein, dass das Ergebnis seiner Verhandlung bei Vetinari gut aufgehoben war. Jeden anderen Mitwisser hätte er gefürchtet, aber wenn sein Gegenüber von der Gerichtsverhandlung erfahren hatte und nun offiziell davon wusste, dass Severus ein Spion war, dann war das nichts Überraschendes. Vermutlich wusste Vetinari schon davon, bevor Severus selbst davon wusste. Wenn er nicht so verdammt gut in Okklumentik wäre und wüsste, dass Vetinari seine gedanklichen Schutzwälle nicht überwinden konnte, würde er an Gedankenübertragung glauben.

Die Tatsache jedoch, dass Vetinari es für nötig befand, zu ihm zu kommen, verlieh der Situation eine gewisse Schärfe. Wenn Severus schon Pläne für A-Z überlegte, dann hatte Vetinari vermutlich Pläne von A-ZZ. Oder noch mehr.

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was du jetzt tun wirst." Vetinari drehte interessiert die Kaffeetasse in seinen Händen. "So sehr du auch behauptest, dass ich jeden deine Schritte planen könnte, muss ich dir mitteilen, dass es gerade bei dir nicht der Fall ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was _andere_ Männer in deiner Situation tun würden – und nichts davon wirkt auf mich wahrscheinlich, sobald es dich betrifft."

Severus schnaubte. Auch wenn es auf seine Weise ein Kompliment war, einem Kompliment konnte man nicht trauen. "Nichts. Zumindest nichts, was nicht in meinem Vertrag steht – wie du sicherlich von der Verhandlung gehört hast, stehe ich unter einer Art Hausarrest, für die nächsten drei Jahre."

Er war sich sicher, dass Vetinari auch seinen Vertrag kannte. Der Vertrag, der ihn in Hogwarts zum residierenden Zaubertrankmeister, Zaubertranklehrer und Hauslehrer von Slytherin machte. Es war unglaubwürdig, wenn Vetinari behaupten würde, dass er davon nichts wusste. Trotz der fast sieben Jahre, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, hatten sie doch irgendwie Informationen über den jeweils anderen eingeholt – Vetinari mit Sicherheit erfolgreicher als er selbst, konnte er sich doch nur auf die Aussagen von Leuten auf der Straße und die Zeitung verlassen.

Er wusste nur zu gut, dass auf die Zeitung normalerweise kein Verlass war, vor allem nicht auf den Tagespropheten oder die Hexenwoche. Zumindest die Zeitung in der Nockturngasse berichtete relativ wahrheitsgetreu, egal, was das Ministerium sagte. Die Leute zeigten Rückgrat.

"Und du darfst in diesem Zeitraum keine Zutaten verwenden, die auf dem Ministeriumsindex stehen, trotz deines Status. Nur, wenn du genaustens nachweisen kannst, wozu du sie brauchst, und sie unter Aufsicht verwendest, und auch nur hier, an deinem Arbeitsplatz..."

Vetinari wusste also mehr als nur gut über seine Auflagen bescheid. Severus war nicht beeindruckt. Sein Gegenüber wusste _immer_ mehr als der Normalbürger, und oftmals auch mehr, als derjenige, der etwas sagte, selbst wenn es sich um Experten handelte. Die Frage war auch nicht, woher Vetinari wusste, was er wusste, sondern was er mit diesem Wissen zu tun gedachte. Und warum war er hier? Severus saß praktisch in einem mit Goldfarbe bepinselten Käfig, und es sah nicht danach aus, als würde er in nächster Zukunft einen Dietrich finden.

Er überlegte, ob er Vetinari erneut auf dessen Hierseinsgrund ansprechen sollte. Er entschloss sich dagegen. Wenn es wichtig wäre, würde es früher oder später zur Sprache kommen, und wenn nicht, dann würde Vetinari es ihm auch nicht erzählen, wenn er tausendmal nachfragte.

"Wie steht es mit deinen Projekten?", fragte Vetinari unvermittelt.

Severus sah ihn abschätzend an. "Warum interessiert dich das?"

Sein Gegenüber lächelte sacht und zeigte Severus damit, dass er etwas plante, von dem er jedoch nicht vorhatte, es Severus zu erzählen. Nun, er selbst hatte nicht vor, Vetinari irgendetwas über seine Tränkeprojekte zu erzählen. Wozu auch? Wenn Vetinari wirklich nichts davon wusste, und in diesem einen Fall ging er davon aus, dass dem so war, dann war Severus in einer Position, in der er Forderungen stellen konnte, und sei es auch nur die Forderung nach einer Antwort.

"Nun... ich nahm an, dass du dich nicht nur mit Zaubertränken befassen würdest, jetzt, wo du dich die meiste Zeit auf die Theorie beschränken musst..."

Severus wusste sofort, dass Vetinari irgendeinen Plan hatte, der ihn selbst involvierte. Nur in welchem Maße, das konnte er nicht abschätzen. Ihm gefiel es jedoch nicht, dass ihn schon wieder jemand in seinen Plänen einschloss, ohne ihn zuvor zu fragen. Es war schlimm genug, dass Dumbledore zu solchen Sachen neigte, da brauchte er das nicht auch noch von einer Person, die er eigentlich als Verbündeten im Gedächtnis hatte. Andererseits, Vetinari plante immer alles Mögliche, und er plante so verquer, dass man am Ende nur noch in seine Hand spielen konnte. Das regte Severus nur noch mehr auf, aber er konnte dagegen selten etwas machen.

Momentan jedoch schien er nicht vor eine Pseudowahl gestellt zu werden. Vetinari sah ihn vollkommen ruhig an, mit einem Blick, der nichts verriet, außer mildes Interesse. Severus zögerte unmerklich. Hatte Vetinari vielleicht dieses eine Mal nichts vor? Nun, er würde sich nicht einlullen lassen, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

"Möglich", sagte er nur, was so gut wie eine Bestätigung von Vetinaris Vermutung war, aber gleichzeitig keine Hinweise auf die Art seiner Nebenbeschäftigungen ließ.

Vetinari würde es entweder erraten oder eine Antwort fordern.

"Hat es etwas mit dem unglücklichen Umstand zu tun, dass Lord Voldemort noch unter den Nicht-ganz-Lebenden weilt?"

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen, unbewusst, ob der Nennung des Namens. Es war nicht aus Angst vor dem Namen, sondern, weil dieser Name ihm unangenehm war. Die Todesser hatten ihn so gut wie nie verwendet: Es war immer der Dunkle Lord gewesen. Severus hielt nichts von diesem ganzen Du-weißt-schon-wer oder Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Es gab andere Wesen, die eine solche Umschreibung dringender brauchten. Aber er war auch nicht glücklich darüber, wen man den Namen in seiner Gegenwart so unbesorgt verwendete.

"Verzeih mir", sagte Vetinari, dem es nicht entgangen war. "Soll ich ihn Du-weißt-schon-wie nennen?"

"Ha, ha." Severus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Das ist genauso schlimm wie der Name von dieser Sondertruppe, diesen –"

"Unaussprechlichen?"

Severus gab es auf. Vetinari schien es sehr zu amüsieren, dass Severus diese Namen nicht unbedingt hören wollte. Schon allein die Tatsache, was er instinktiv mit '_unaussprechlich_' verband... noch schlimmer wurde es, wenn er das in Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord brachte. Ihm wurde schlecht. Das war das Schreckliche an Assoziation – es ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

"Ich bin eigentlich nicht hergekommen, um mit dir über Namen zu diskutieren", sagte Vetinari sanft. "Nicht einmal, um dir Vorwürfe wegen der Seite, die du in diesem Krieg gewählt hattest, zu machen. Ich wollte vielmehr wissen, wie es mit deiner Zukunft steht – vor allem, nachdem diese... Aufsichtszeit... vorüber ist."

"Was denn, du bist ehrlich an meiner Zukunft interessiert?" Severus schnaubte. "Warum hast du keinen Brief geschrieben? Es gibt doch nun wirklich keinen Grund, warum du persönlich hier auftauchen müsstest. Oder haben die Wasserspeier wieder die Eulen gefressen? Hast du nicht das Postamt wieder aufbauen lassen?", spottete er.

Vetinari neigte leicht den Kopf. Severus starrte ihn an, aufmerksam, beobachtend. Es erschien ihm falsch, seinem Gegenüber das Interesse an menschlichen Individuen gänzlich abzusprechen, andererseits hatte er das Gefühl, dass weitaus mehr dahinter steckte. Aber auch damals, als sie sich zum ersten Mal unterhalten hatten und Vetinari sich, wider Erwarten, auf seine Seite gestellt hatte, hatte er keinen Grund gefunden, aus dem Vetinari sich mit ihm abgeben könnte. Und gleichzeitig musste es einen Grund geben – Vetinari war genauso ein Slytherin wie er selbst, und er wusste von sich, dass er nichts tun würde, ohne nicht zumindest einen entfernten Nutzen davon zu haben.

Er gab es auf.

"Ich versuche Mittel und Wege zu finden, wie ich auf eine erneute Bedrohung reagieren könnte", sagte Severus ruhig. "Und ansonsten habe ich nicht viel vor. Vermutlich bleibe ich nach Ablauf der drei Jahre in Hogwarts – die Bezahlung ist in Ordnung und ich habe freie Kost und Logis. Wenn die drei Jahre um sind, bekomme ich vermutlich sogar eine Gehaltserhöhung."

"Und wie steht es mit deinen Plänen gegen ein erneutes Auftauchen seiner Lordschaft?"

"Es klingt lächerlich, wenn du 'Seine Lordschaft' sagst", merkte Severus an. "Und der Plan, den ich momentan verfolge, funktioniert am besten, wenn ich Mitwisser vermeide."

"Du brauchst aber zumindest einen Mitwisser", stellte Vetinari fest. "Nicht mich – denn dann würdest du nicht so viele Probleme darin sehen, das weiß ich. Wer ist es? Und warum? Du weißt, dass Geheimnisse bei mir gut aufgehoben sind."

Severus hasste es, ihm Recht zu geben. "Eine Gryffindor."

Das reichte vollkommen aus als Erklärung.

* * *

Severus stand erneut in einem verlassenen Korridor und beobachtete das Schlossgelände. Genauer gesagt beobachtete er die dunkle Gestalt, die den Weg ins Dorf hinunterging. Erstaunlich flott für eine Person, die einen Gehstock aus, wie behauptet wurde, gesundheitlichen Gründen benutzte. Severus interessierte sich jedoch weniger für die Geschwindigkeit der Person. Er fragte sich, warum Vetinari erst jetzt ging – offenbar hatte er noch irgendetwas im Schloss gemacht, und sein sechster Sinn sagte ihm, dass es etwas mit seinem Plan zu tun hatte.

War das die Lösung? Die Chancen standen eins zu einer Million, und wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, was er über solche Chancen gehört hatte, dann war Vetinari vermutlich genau die eins in der Gleichung gewesen.

Alles, was er tun konnte, war, es zu versuchen. Wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, dann würde er seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen können, mit einem Minimum an Mitwissern. Vetinari zählte nicht einmal wirklich. Severus würde sich nur des Schweigens von Mitwisserin Nummer zwei versichern müssen, dann war alles geklärt. Die Katze im Sack, sozusagen.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er die Katze konfrontierte.

Mit einem letzten, wachsamen Blick über die Ländereien wandte er sich um und schritt den Gang entlang. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann war sie in der Großen Halle oder er konnte sie vor ihrem Büro abfangen. Das wichtigste an der Angelegenheit war, dass er sie von den anderen weglotste, in einen Raum, wo es keine Porträts oder Geister oder Hauselfen gab. Davon gab es zumindest theoretisch genug, aber er traute dem nicht – er hatte einen Raum speziell für solche Gelegenheiten eingerichtet, vollkommen unscheinbar und vollkommen sicher.

Er hatte tatsächlich Glück und sie lief ihm praktisch in die Arme.

"Professor", sagte er, "ich wollte Sie gerade suchen."

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Sie dürfen Minerva sagen, immer noch. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihre Lehrerin."

Severus ignorierte dieses Angebot, wie zuvor auch schon. Es war ihm unangenehm, sie mit Vornamen anzureden – es klang falsch, selbst in Gedanken. Aber das war nicht Thema.

"Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen...", begann er. "Ein Gefallen."

Sie wirkte keinesfalls überrascht, was Severus' Vermutung bestärkte, dass Vetinari seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass sich der andere keine Gelegenheit nehmen ließ, ihm auf subtile, hilfreiche Art und Weise zu zeigen, dass er um einiges besser in diesen Dingen war als Severus. Es war zwar nicht ganz wahr, aber er konnte es auch nicht wirklich abstreiten.

"Ich bin ja heute heiß begehrt", sagte McGonagall. "Haben Sie Mr. Vetinari vorgeschickt oder hat er – mal wieder – auf eigene Faust hin gehandelt und Ihnen vorgegriffen?"

Severus versuchte einen Moment lang, seine Verwirrung zu unterdrücken. Er war es nicht gewohnt, von Vetinari als Mister zu hören – auch, wenn es in der Zaubererwelt keine wirklichen Adelstitel gab, so war es prinzipiell nur noch Lord Vetinari, wenn man über ihn sprach und mit ihm sprach... es war etwas, was sich einfach eingebürgert hatte, und auch wenn Severus schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr mit oder über ihn gesprochen hatte, so war es ihm trotz allem in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

"Nun, ich habe ihn nicht dazu ermutigt", sagte Severus schließlich. "Was hat er gesagt?"

McGonagall hob sachte die Brauen. "Tatsächlich?" Offensichtlich glaubte sie ihm nicht, aber Severus machte sich darüber wenig Sorgen. "Nun, dies und das, hauptsächlich. Dass Sie meine Hilfe benötigen für ein... Projekt."

Severus nickte leicht. "In der Tat – ich habe ihm mehr oder weniger freiwillig davon erzählt, und scheinbar hat er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er Sie persönlich davon unterrichten will. Ich weiß nicht, was er Ihnen erzählt hat, was für Details, aber ich denke, Sie verstehen die Lage."

McGonagall schwieg und dachte scheinbar über das nach, was er gesagt hatte. Im Grunde war es nichts wirklich Informatives, aber es umschrieb die Situation. Und er wollte wirklich nicht riskieren, ihr mehr zu erzählen, als nötig war, oder Dinge zu anders zu erzählen, als Vetinari sie erklärt hatte. Er hasste diesen Teil wirklich: Mit jemandem über etwas reden, was ihr jemand anderes schon erzählt hatte. Vor allem in einer so delikaten Angelegenheit könnte es zu einem Desaster führen.

Severus beobachtete McGonagall still, während sie ihn ihrerseits ansah. Eine tiefe Stille legte sich über sie. McGonagall sah schließlich weg von ihm und aus einem Fenster. Er fragte sich insgeheim, was sie nun tun würde. Würde sie ihn hier stehen lassen oder würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen, was Vetinari gesagt hatte – oder was? Er wusste nicht, wie er sie einschätzen sollte.

"Eine komplizierte Lage", sagte sie schließlich. "Kompliziert und schwierig. Er hat mir gesagt, was Sie vorhaben – und er hat mir gesagt, wieso." Sie musterte ihn. "Mr. Vetinari hat eine beeindruckende Fähigkeit, zu überzeugen."

"Im Gegensatz zu mir, wie ich fürchte", sagte Severus und seufzte innerlich.

McGonagall wandte sich ab. "Ich warne Sie. Es wird schwierig und ich erwarte Ergebnisse. Das bedeutet, dass Sie sich anstrengen müssen. Vielleicht haben Sie keine Erfolge und ich erwarte auch von Ihnen, dass Sie es dann sein lassen. Nicht jeder ist dazu fähig."

Severus atmete aus, ohne dass er wirklich bemerkt hatte, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich zugesagt. Nicht in der Art, wie er es erwartet hätte, aber gleichzeitig konnte er das Vetinaris Überzeugungskünsten zuordnen.

"Ja, Professor."

Sie nickte ihm knapp zu und ging.

* * *

Severus fragte sich, wie dieser Unterricht ablaufen sollte. Wenn er an Unterricht dachte, dann stellte er sich automatisch ein Klassenzimmer vor. Es war natürlich äußerst möglich, dass sie ihren Unterricht in eine leere Klasse verlegten, aber irgendwie kam es ihm komisch vor. Wenigstens hatte er sich nicht angewöhnt, McGonagall mit Vornamen anzureden. Spätestens jetzt hätte er nämlich wieder begonnen, sie Professor zu nennen, und das wäre ziemlich auffällig gewesen. Wo er gerade bei auffällig war – würde es auffallen, wenn er damit begann, mehr und mehr Zeit mit McGonagall zu verbringen? Er kannte die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts. Es würde nur so Gerüchte _hageln_.

Andererseits hatte er einen Zeitumkehrer. Wusste das Ministerium eigentlich _davon_? Irgendwie erschien es ihm merkwürdig, dass er keine Auflagen dazu bekommen hatte, aber vielleicht war das eine Hogwarts-interne Sache. Er würde beizeiten Dumbledore einmal danach fragen, aber momentan war das nicht relevant. Vielleicht hatten sie es auch einfach vergessen. Er würde sich auf jeden Fall nicht darüber beschweren.

Momentan hatte er andere Sorgen. Die Sorge, nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Nicht zu seinem eigenen, sondern den von McGonagall. Wie würde das erst in der Schulzeit werden? Er hatte sowieso wenig Zeit, und jetzt hatte er noch weniger. Irgendwann wäre er wirklich soweit, dass er nur noch am Zeitumkehrer drehte. Spätestens, wenn er sich ein rosa Kostüm überzog und "Wer hat an der Uhr gedreht?" sang, dann war alle Hoffnung verloren. Wobei allein der Gedanke an solches Verhalten schon von beginnendem Wahnsinn zeugte.

"Severus, da sind Sie ja endlich." McGonagall stand – scheinbar urplötzlich – vor ihm.

Er blieb ein wenig verdutzt stehen. Er hatte nicht wirklich bemerkt, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen – so musste sich Vimes fühlen. Er hatte gehört, der Mann dachte sogar mit den Füßen – und noch weniger hatte er bemerkt, dass McGonagall vor ihm stand. Er war sich jedoch relativ sicher, dass er sie bemerkt hätte, wenn sie die ganze Zeit über dort gewesen wäre. Severus war schlichtweg verwirrt.

"Kommen Sie." McGonagall drehte sich um und führte ihn in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer. "Ihnen dürfte klar sein, dass wir uns vorerst auf die Theorie beschränken müssen." Sie sah ihn scharf an. "Und Sie sollten aufpassen – wirklich aufpassen – denn jeder Fehler, den Sie machen, bringt Sie der Aufdeckung dieses Projektes näher. Ich hätte mich unter normalen Umständen niemals dazu bereit erklärt, Ihnen in einem illegalen Unternehmen wie diesem zu helfen, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Ich warne Sie jedoch: Falls Sie es schaffen sollten, sollten Sie sich im Klaren darüber sein, dass ich einen Missbrauch dieser Fähigkeit nicht tolerieren werde. Ein Fehltritt und das Ministerium weiß Bescheid."

Severus schluckte unmerklich ob dieser eindeutigen Drohung. Nein, es war keine Drohung, es war die Feststellung purer Tatsachen. Was das Schlimmste war, war, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. McGonagall hatte ihn in der Hand. Natürlich, er könnte sie wegen Mithilfe in die Misere hineinziehen, aber gleichzeitig konnte sie behaupten, dass sie nichts von den illegalen Dingen gewusst hatte – es würde Aussage gegen Aussage stehen und er hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihr, bereits eine Akte im Ministerium, selbst wenn sie unter absolutem Verschluss war und Vetinari vermutlich sowieso jegliche belastenden Beweise daraus entfernt hatte. Er würde sich selbst ganz sicher nicht einmischen, wenn er nicht sicher war, dass Severus vor Gericht über alle Zweifel erhaben sein würde. Ohne die Unterlagen war Severus praktisch ein unbeschriebenes Blatt.

"Das ist mir bewusst", sagte er auf McGonagalls Worte hin. "Ich hätte nicht einmal daran gedacht, mich an Sie zu wenden, wenn ich damit, salopp gesagt, ein krummes Ding drehen wollte."

Sie gab einen unverständlichen Laut von sich und wies ihn an, sich hinzusetzen. An eines der Schülerpulte. Er seufzte innerlich, während er sich, mit leichten Schwierigkeiten, auf einen Platz setzte. Es war deutlich etwas anderes, sich als Schüler in eine Bank zu quetschen. Dies musste eines der Klassenzimmer sein, die für die Tische der unteren Jahrgänge als Abstellräume dienten – wenn er sich normal hinsetzte, konnte er sich mit den Knien die Ohren zuhalten.

McGonagall indes setzte sich hinter das Lehrerpult, nicht im geringsten dadurch beeindruckt, dass Severus versuchte, eine Position zu finden, in der seine Beine ihm nicht im Weg waren.

"Fangen wir an", sagte McGonagall. "Was wissen Sie bereits über das Thema?"

Severus gab seinen Kampf mit der Sitzgelegenheit auf und sah seine neue alte Lehrerin an. Natürlich musste er sich keine Sorgen um Punktabzug oder Strafarbeiten machen, aber irgendwie sagte ihr Tonfall ihm genau das: Wenn du dich nicht richtig vorbereitet hast, musst du nachsitzen. Es war ein irritierendes Erlebnis.

"Nicht viel", gestand er ruhig. "Sie müssen zugeben, ich kann nicht einfach hingehen und ein Buch darüber bestellen. Die Verbotene Abteilung ist momentan auch für mich verboten, und im frei zugänglichen Bereich der Bibliothek stehen solche Bücher nicht."

McGonagall wirkte wenig begeistert ob dieser Worte. "Also wissen Sie praktisch gar nichts."

"Nicht unbedingt." Severus strich sich abwesend durch die Haare. "Was ich herausgefunden habe, ist dieses: Es ist eine sehr schwierige Verwandlung. Zwar erlernbar, aber nicht für jeden Zauberer, denn nicht jeder schafft es, das nötige Durchhaltevermögen darzubringen. Und, es beinhaltet eine große Selbstkenntnis, ein weiterer Punkt, der dafür sorgt, dass viele es nicht schaffen. Man muss die Abgründe des eigenen Selbst erkunden. Zumindest ist es das, was ich gehört habe..."

Sie nickte ruhig. "Für Sie dürfte die Erforschung der eigenen Seele die größte Hürde sein, wenn ich Sie richtig einschätze und das, was Sie Dumbledore erzählt haben, der Wahrheit entspricht. Wenigstens sind Sie sich im Klaren darüber." Sie holte Luft. "Ich werde Ihnen nun einen Zauber beibringen, der Ihnen helfen sollte, zu sich selbst zu finden. Es gefällt mir nicht, aber diese ganze Sache ist ein langwieriges Unternehmen. So sehr ich es auch will, ich kann Sie nicht ins kalte Wasser schmeißen, weil es einfach nicht funktioniert. Ich werde mit Ihnen jedoch zwei verschiedene Wege einschlagen. Auf der einen Seite wird Meditation stehen, was Sie selbst tun müssen – ich kann Ihnen nur den Zauber beibringen, der Ihnen ein wenig unter die Arme greift. Den Rest müssen Sie selbst machen. Und sobald Sie ein wenig Erfahrung mit dem Meditieren gesammelt haben, werden wir uns hier einer zweiten Variante zuwenden, die in die vollkommen andere Richtung geht: Sie werden nicht mehr in sich hineinhorchen, Sie werden es herauslassen. Aber das erfordert eine gewisse mentale Vorbereitung – und eine Vertrauensbasis, die zwischen uns nicht wirklich existiert."

Severus seufzte leise. Das würde ein stressiges Schuljahr werden.

* * *

Der Zauber, den McGonagall ihm gezeigt hatte, war, um es grob zu sagen, nutzlos. Natürlich, für diesen speziellen Zweck hatte er einen gewissen Nutzen, aber ansonsten war er nutzlos. Sinnlos. Vollkommener Schwachsinn. Selbst bei diesem Zweck war der Nutzen minimal.

Andererseits waren seine Fortschritte ebenfalls minimal.

Severus hatte getan, was McGonagall von ihm verlangt hatte. Meditation. Es war etwas, was er einfach nicht konnte, nicht in dem Maß, in dem McGonagall es forderte. Er konnte sich leicht in einen Zustand der inneren Gedankenlosigkeit versetzen, aber sobald er versuchte, seine Außenwelt vollkommen auszuschließen und sich nur noch auf sich selbst und sein Inneres zu konzentrieren, ging es den Bach runter. Er hatte sofort das Gefühl, er würde jedes Geräusch in seiner Umgebung hören – selbst die Spinnen, die in irgendeiner Ecke ihre Netze spannen. Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-fahren, nur das machte es noch schlimmer, wenn er sich aufregte. Manchmal vermutete er, dass McGonagall sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, aber sie betonte jedes Mal, wenn er sie darauf ansprach, dass es vermutlich nur seine eigene innere Angst davor war, sich selbst kennen zu lernen. Severus hatte dann immer das Gefühl, er rede mit einer psychiatrischen Wand – eine Wand, die ihn nur mäßig verstand, aber psychoanalytisch tätig war.

Er war sogar versucht gewesen, Vetinari zu fragen, ob _er_ eine Idee hatte, wie er in diesen von McGonagall beschriebenen Zustand eintreten könnte. Aber er hatte es unterlassen, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er Vetinari _noch_ mehr schulden würde. Er hasste Schulden. Und er hasste Drogen, weshalb er auch Abstand von jeglichen Tränken genommen hatte. Das einzige Hilfsmittel, das er hatte, war dieser vollkommen nutzlose Zauber, den McGonagall ihm beigebracht hatte. Er bewirkte leider nur, dass er sich ein wenig entspannte, und selbst das nur so minimal, dass es ihm mehr brachte, es ohne den Zauber zu versuchen.

Vielleicht war die Haltbarkeit des Zaubers abgelaufen. Oder es war wie mit Haarfärbemittel und man musste darauf achten, bei welcher Art von Person man ihn anwendete.

Und vielleicht sollte er aufhören, sich unsinnige Gedanken zu machen.

Alles in allem war er genauso weit wie am Anfang. Vielleicht war er einfach nicht dafür geeignet. Das war zwar ein großer Knick für sein Selbst, aber McGonagall hatte gesagt, dass nicht jeder dazu fähig wäre. Die Idee schien ihm von Tag zu Tag stupider. Er hätte sich an einen Trank setzen sollen, der dasselbe Ergebnis hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass es ihn abhängig von dem Trank machte, statt es zu einer seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten zu zählen. Ohne den Trank würde er es nicht tun können, selbst wenn er bereits jetzt einen vagen Gedanken hatte, womit er beginnen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass die Wirkung auch nur eine bestimmte Zeit anhielt, da er nicht davon ausgehen konnte, dass er in der Lage war, ein Gegenmittel einzunehmen, war ebenfalls sehr entmutigend.

Eine andere Sache war, dass das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen nutzlos sein könnte. Wenn er daran dachte, als was er enden könnte... nicht alles wäre seinem Zweck dienlich. Ob das einer der weiteren Gründe war, warum es eine eher seltene Gabe war? Fürchteten sich die Leute vielleicht davor, herauszufinden, was das innere Selbst widerspiegelte? War er eine Ausnahme?

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er die Meditation in den Wind schreiben konnte, solange er nicht sicher war, dass er das Ergebnis erfahren wollte – auf rationaler Ebene mochte er sich dessen sicher sein, aber der Rest seines Seins war eher zögerlich. Abgesehen davon, dass es etwas Hochnotpeinliches sein könnte, was war, wenn es etwas war, was ihm vor Augen führte, dass sein Innerstes nicht gerade angenehm war? Es war das eine, einen Vergleich aufzustellen und einige Übereinstimmungen zu finden, aber diese Magie sollte, in der Theorie, das Wesen widerspiegeln.

Kein Wunder, dass er nicht weiterkam.

Er hatte nichts gegen Fledermäuse, Schlangen oder Katzen – nur wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ein solches Tier in sich hatte? Raben wären auch nicht schlecht, wenngleich er sich vermutlich mit seinem Haustier zanken würde... aber was, wenn er als eine Nacktschnecke endete? Oder ein Regenwurm? Nicht, dass es allzu wahrscheinlich war, aber eine geringe Chance war da, dass alles schief ging. Genauso gut könnte er ein Elefant werden oder ein Nashorn, eine Giraffe... obwohl, nein, die Giraffe würde eher Petunia entsprechen, und wenn es zwei Menschen gab, die verschiedener nicht sein könnten, waren das Petunia und er selbst.

Wenn er einen Vergleich suchen würde, würde er vielleicht Vetinari wählen, nur war Vetinari nicht der Typ, sich mit so etwas zu befassen. Oder? Jedenfalls fiel ihm kein Tier ein, dass Vetinari ähneln würde – und Vetinari war sowieso ein Hundefreund, im Gegensatz zu Severus. Also auch keine Option.

Wieso dachte er überhaupt über ein Tier nach, wenn er nicht einmal die Grundübung schaffte? Wenn er in dem Tempo weitermachte, würde McGonagall sowieso den Unterricht abbrechen.

Hoffentlich ließ der Dunkle Lord sich lange Zeit, bevor er zurückkehrte. Severus würde ein paar Jahre brauchen, wenn er nicht vorher verzweifelt war.

* * *

"Sie sind kein Stück weitergekommen", stellte McGonagall fest. "In den gesamten drei Wochen. Was sagt uns das?"

"Dass mir die Methode nicht liegt", antwortete Severus missmutig und streckte die Beine ein wenig aus.

Obwohl er missbilligende Blicke von McGonagall geerntet hatte, hatte er es sich angewöhnt, sich nicht mehr an die Tische zu setzen, sondern darauf. Seine Beine dankten es ihm, denn endlich konnte er sich hinsetzen, ohne unter Beengung zu leiden. Er sah mit einem relativ neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu, wie McGonagall vor dem Pult auf und ab wanderte. Ob sie Rillen in den Boden laufen würde...?

"Ich wusste, dass Sie ein schwieriger Schüler sind", sagte sie beim Gehen. "Aber ich hielt Sie nie für unfähig. Woran liegt es? Meditation ist nicht schwer!"

"Daran, dass die Haltbarkeit Ihres Zaubers abgelaufen ist?" Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Ich habe es Ihnen tausend und einmal erklärt – _ich kann es nicht_. Will es nicht in Ihren Kopf rein? Ich _kann_ meine Umgebung nicht einfach ignorieren, das ist wider meiner Natur, wider jeglichem Selbsterhaltungstrieb, den ich besitze!"

McGonagall blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, die Augen zusammengekniffen. Severus sah still zurück. Hatte er sie jetzt verärgert? Sie runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, als würde sie über etwas nachdenken. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto nervöser wurde Severus – was plante der verdammte Gryffindordrachen? Er hatte nichts getan, was er sonst nicht auch tat. Es konnte nicht daran liegen, dass er ungeduldig geworden war, oder? McGonagall sollte ihn soweit kennen. Was hatte er sonst noch gesagt? Nichts Schlimmes. Er hatte nur angedeutet, dass er sich im vergangenen Chaos angewöhnt hatte, seine Umgebung zu beachten und dass es sich nicht abschalten ließ. Nicht genau in dem Wortlaut, aber im übertragenen Sinne.

"Das gefällt mir nicht", murmelte McGonagall mehr zu sich selbst als zu Severus, wie es schien. "Aber es bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig." Sie seufzte und begann, auf ein Pergament zu schreiben. "Severus, Sie müssen einen Trank brauen, den wir benutzen werden, um zumindest festzustellen, welche Tierart es sein würde. Sie werden weiterhin die Meditationsübungen machen, einfach, damit Sie sich selbst noch ein wenig besser kennen lernen. Glauben Sie mir, das wird notwendig sein. Und denken Sie nicht einmal daran, den Trank alleine auszuprobieren, es kann einiges schief gehen."

Severus unterdrückte ein Augenverdrehen. Wer war hier der Tränkemeister, sie oder er? Hielt sie ihn für einen Dummkopf, dass er einen unbekannten Trank ohne irgendwelche Sicherheiten testete? Und er hatte sie für eine intelligente Person gehalten. Dennoch, da McGonagall offensichtlich auf eine Antwort wartete, gab er ihr das Versprechen, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun.

Man sollte meinen, sie hätte inzwischen gelernt, dass er kein leichtsinniger Gryffindor war, wie gewisse andere Gestalten, die er hier nicht nennen wollte.

* * *

Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber er war nervös. Wie würde man nun die Tierart herausfinden? Würde er sich verwandeln oder würde es sich anders zeigen? Magie war zu vielseitig, als dass er irgendetwas von vorneherein ausschließen könnte. Er war sich sicher, dass der Trank perfekt war – sofern er es mit McGonagalls Rezept beurteilen konnte – aber was, wenn sich doch ein Fehler eingeschlichen hatte? Und was würde dann mit ihm passieren? Von einfacher Projektion des Tieres über Verhaltensänderung bis hin zur Verwandlung selbst konnte alles passieren, hinzu die möglichen Nebenwirkungen, falls der Trank nicht ganz so war, wie er sein sollte...

"Es ist relativ harmlos", sagte McGonagall und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn sich einer Sorgen machen sollte, bin ich das – du wirst am Ende kaum etwas mitbekommen."

Das war nicht das, was er hören wollte. "Was soll das heißen?"

McGonagall lächelte matt. "Sagen wir so: Du wirst, zeitweise, das Verhalten des Tieres annehmen, dass deiner Animagusform entspricht – was mir die Möglichkeit gibt, die Tierart zu identifizieren, denn es gibt einige Verhaltensweisen, die sehr eindeutig zuzuordnen sind. Du wirst dabei nichts mitbekommen, weil dazu jegliches Denken bei dir unterbunden wird. Anders als ein Animagus wirst du also nicht wissen, was du tust, weil dein Verhalten von den tierischen Instinkten geleitet wird."

Severus blinzelte. "Ich könnte mich also, gelinde gesagt, wie ein wildgewordener Affe aufführen?"

Ihr Schweigen war eine Bestätigung und Severus wusste nicht, ob ihm die Tatsache gefiel, dass McGonagall die einzige sein würde, die irgendetwas über das Geschehen sagen konnte. Was, wenn sie ihm sonst ein Tier andrehte? Wer wusste schon, wie er sich verhalten würde! Und konnte man eigentlich erkennen, was er sein würde, wenn sein Tier eine Raupe war? Würde er versuchen, die Tische anzuknabbern oder etwas anderes, ähnlich Peinliches?

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger wollte er es tun. "Bringen wir es hinter uns, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!" Er griff entschlossen nach der Phiole mit dem Trank und kippte ihn hinunter.

* * *

Als er wieder zu sich kam – oder besser, als er wieder Herr seiner Sinne und verantwortlich für seine Taten war – fand er sich kurioserweise auf dem Gelände unter einem Baum wieder. Und seine Kehle fühlte sich irgendwie heiser an. Dass ihm kalt war, schob er auf die Jahreszeit – es war gerade mal Februar. Wieso zum Henker lag er eigentlich draußen, in Schnee und Eis, unter einem verdammten Baum? Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. McGonagall war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Vermutlich saß sie in ihrem Büro und lachte sich über ihn tot. Hoffentlich hatten ihn keine Schüler gesehen, das wäre zu peinlich!

Andererseits, es war bereits spät, die kleinen Blagen sollten eigentlich im Bett sein und schlafen. Zumindest das. Und er hatte seinen Zauberstab dabei.

"Lumos", murmelte er.

Es half nicht seine Verwirrung zu mindern. Tatsächlich wurde sie nur noch schlimmer: Was waren das für Pfotenabdrücke um ihn herum? Er würde ja vermuten, dass es seine waren, aber woher stammten dann die Fußspuren? Ein wenig wackelig stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. McGonagall würde ihm einige Fragen zu beantworten haben!

* * *

"Da sind Sie!"

Einen Augenblick lang war er erstaunt. Hatte McGonagall sich etwa doch nicht aus dem Staub gemacht um sich ins Fäustchen zu lachen? Ihre Erleichterung wirkte real. Severus zögerte. Sollte er ihr den Luxus des Zweifels einräumen? Er wollte wirklich wissen, was er gemacht hatte, und es erschien ihm nicht hilfreich, es von ihr erzählt zu bekommen – sie könnte wichtige Details auslassen.

Ob er es wagen sollte, leichte Legilimentik zu verwenden? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Er sah ihr in die Augen. Fast sofort bekam er Ausschnitte dessen zu sehen, was er angestellt hatte. Er war herum gesprungen wie irgendein tollwütiger Hund! Oder ein rolliger Kater – obwohl, waren das nicht nur Katzen? Severus spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, und er wandte hastig den Kopf ab. Verdammt, wie hatte er sich nur aufgeführt?

"Severus?"

Er sah wieder auf. "Ja...?"

McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, aber sie ging nicht genauer darauf ein. Legilimentik war nicht per se verboten, entsprach aber nicht der Höflichkeit. In diesem Fall jedoch schien sie zu verstehen, dass er nicht nachgefragt hatte. Hoffte er.

"Ich muss zugeben, Sie haben da ein interessantes Tier", begann McGonagall, "auf der einen Seite haben Sie katzenartige Aspekte, auf der anderen scheinen Sie relativ eindeutig in die Kategorie "Hundeartige" einzuordnen zu sein. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann hätte ich es wirklich nicht erwartet."

Er war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ein Hundeartiger? Wollte sie ihn hereinlegen? Ihn demütigen? Ein Hund? Er? Er hasste Hunde! Und Wölfe, zumindest die werige Art derselben! Und er sollte ein Hund sein? Bestimmt hatte Vetinari das gewusst und ihn insgeheim ausgelacht. Verdammter Hundefreund! Kein Wunder, dass McGonagall so amüsiert über seine Form war. Ein Hund, ein verdammter, verfluchter Hund!

"Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, könnten wir uns mit Ihrer Verwandlung befassen", schlug McGonagall vor.

Wie er sich darauf freute...

* * *

Die Verwandlung war, in der Theorie, einfacher als er gedacht hatte. Es erforderte nicht viel Lernen. Man musste nur wissen, in welche Art Tier man sich verwandelte – nicht die Spezies, sondern die Tatsache, ob es ein Fisch, Vogel, Säugetier oder Insekt war, was auch immer es sonst noch so gab, und nach Möglichkeit, ob das Tier vier oder acht Beine hatte, damit man sich grob die Verwandlung vorstellen konnte. Animagie war eine Art der Zauberei, die viel Einbildungskraft verlangte. Vermutlich eine wenigen Momente, in denen Einbildung erwünscht war.

McGonagall hatte sich jedoch vehement dagegen ausgesprochen, ihn allein üben zu lassen, und bisher ließ sie ihn auch nur eine theoretische Verwandlung durchmachen. Seit mehreren Wochen. Wenn es möglich wäre, würde sie ihm vermutlich auch partielle Verwandlung aufs Auge drücken, aber das war zu seinem Glück unmöglich. Zumindest behauptete McGonagall das und Severus war nicht gewillt, es zu riskieren. Was, wenn er am Ende mit einem Schwanz endete? Er musste nur daran denken, dass er kurz davor gewesen war, in ein rosarotes Kostüm zu steigen – die Gefahr, dass ein Teil dieses Kostüms real würde, war ihm zu groß. Außerdem würde McGonagall es ihn nie ausleben lassen, wenn er sich tatsächlich zur Hälfte verwandeln sollte.

"Also noch einmal", sagte McGonagall und Severus unterdrückte ein Aufseufzen. "Stellen Sie sich vor, wie Sie Ihre Gestalt verändern, langsam und detailliert."

Severus verdrehte leicht die Augen und stellte sich zum wohl tausendsten Mal vor, wie seine menschliche Gestalt dahin schmolz, er kleiner wurde, sich ein Schwanz bildete – er nahm einfach an, dass er als Tier einen Schwanz besitzen würde, aber es würde ein schöner sein und kein struppiger Besen, wie Mrs. Norris einen hatte! – und sich Fell über seinen Körper ausbreitete, dass natürlich schwarz und seidig sein würde, obwohl auch ein silbriges Grau nicht schlecht aussehen würde...

"Konzentrieren Sie sich!" Er blinzelte und sah zu McGonagall, die ihn finster anstarrte. "Sie tagträumen!"

Das war eine Beleidigung sondergleichen! Er war, im Gegensatz zu vielen Schülern, definitiv kein Tagträumer! Aber Diskussionen waren hier nutzlos, hier halfen nur Taten. Deshalb beschränkte er sich auf einen bösartigen Blick. Soviel dazu – die Frau sagte ihm zuerst, er solle sich darauf konzentrieren, möglichst viele Details in seine Vorstellung einzubauen, und dann warf sie ihm genau das vor. Aber er würde es ihr schon zeigen! Er würde die Verwandlung so perfekt ausführen, dass sie vor Neid erblasste!

"Konzentration!"

Severus unterdrückte ein Knurren. Verdammte Katze!

* * *

Es wurde Frühling. Auch wenn McGonagall ihm sagte, dass er bereits erstaunliche Fortschritte gemacht hatte, seitdem sie die Meditation als eine Art Nebenbeschäftigung abgetan hatten, war ihm das zu langsam. Er hatte keinen Vergleich dafür, wie lange man normal dafür brauchte, aber er ärgerte sich rein aus Prinzip. Normalerweise würde er nicht so lange für einen Zauber brauchen, und die Grundvoraussetzungen hatte er bereits erworben. Was fehlte denn noch?

Severus streckte seine Beine aus und lehnte sich gegen den Baum. Entgegen seiner normalen Gewohnheit hatte er sich aus dem Schloss gewagt und in die Sicherheit eines Baumes geflüchtet. Die Tatsache, dass es einer der ersten richtigen Sonnentage des Jahres war, hatte bestimmt nichts damit zu tun. Er schob es lieber auf Peeves, der ihn den gesamten Tag genervt hatte – leider so, dass er ihn nicht verhexen konnte und er hatte den Blutigen Baron auch nicht gefunden... nun, die Ausrede war nicht besonders gut, das gab er zu, aber eine andere Erklärung hatte er nicht. Er war definitiv nicht hier um sich zu sonnen! Selbst wenn es so aussah und die Sonne angenehm warm war, das war nicht der Grund.

Wem machte er eigentlich was vor?

Er grollte leise. Bestimmt hatte McGonagall ihm irgendwas untergejubelt, das ihn langsam verrückt werden ließ. Er benahm sich vollkommen verrückt! Wider seiner Natur! Vielleicht sollte er wirklich überlegen, ob die Idee so gut war. Ohne seine geistige Gesundheit war es vollkommen nutzlos, ein Animagus zu werden. Und er würde seinen Job verlieren, was darin resultierte, dass er ganzjährig bei einem seiner Aufpasser kampieren müsste. Nein, definitiv nein!

... ob er die Verwandlung wagen sollte? McGonagall war zwar nicht hier, aber er fühlte sich selbstbewusst genug, dass es klappen könnte. Und was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er benahm sich sowieso schon, als stünde er unter Drogen, da konnte er noch das Aussehen anpassen. Und besser ein verrücktes Tier als ein verrückter Snape. Was dachte er da schon wieder? Man würde denken, er hätte Tollwut und _das_ wäre wirklich nicht erstrebenswert. Er seufzte. So würde die Verwandlung nicht funktionieren. Vielleicht sollte er ein wenig meditieren? McGonagalls Spruch und die Sonne, die angenehme Ruhe... es war einen Versuch wert. Und dann könnte er sich noch einmal die Verwandlung vorstellen, nur diesmal unter Einsatz von Magie.

Severus schloss die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen, bevor er sich wieder die altbekannten Bilder ins Bewusstsein rief: Sein Körper, wie er sich in einer fließenden Transformation in ein Tier verwandelte. Der Wind würde ihm durchs Fell streichen und er würde die vielen frischen Gerüche des Frühlings wahrnehmen. Er würde den leisen Vogelgesang aus dem Wald viel deutlicher hören und dann würde er sich umsehen mit den scharfen Augen eines Raubtiers – etwas anderes kam gar nicht in Frage! – und er würde viele Details erkennen, die er sonst nicht bemerken würde. Und er würde in Farbe sehen, das nahm er sich ganz fest vor. Man konnte doch ein wenig beeinflussen, wie man am Ende auskam, oder? Er wollte wirklich nicht in einer farblosen Welt enden.

Als er die Augen öffnete, war die Sonne ein ganzes Stück am Himmel entlang gewandert. Aber etwas anderes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: Alles war größer geworden! Severus blinzelte und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, was ihn fast zu Boden schickte. Er sah nach unten – Pfoten! Er sah nach hinten – ein buschiger Schwanz! Ein Kläffen entkam ihm.

Er war ein verdammter Fuchs! Nun, wenigstens war er schwarz...

Severus richtete sich wieder auf. Ob er sich zurückverwandeln konnte? Er testete es. Es klappte, ein wenig holperig und ein wenig langsamer als erwartet, aber er hatte die Verwandlung geschafft. Er musste es nur noch vollständig meistern. Aber zuerst würde er sein neues Alter Ego besser kennen lernen. Ein Fuchs war definitiv besser als ein Hund, selbst wenn er immer noch in die Familie der Caniden gehörte – und er war zumindest so unauffällig, wie ein wildes Tier sein konnte.

* * *

Minerva sah aus dem Fenster und lächelte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot: Ein schwarzer Fuchs, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen über die Wiese jagte.

"Hat er sich doch endlich getraut."

**~ E N D E ~**

* * *

~*~*~ _OUTTAKE_ ~*~*~

_"Ich muss zugeben, Sie haben da ein interessantes Tier", begann McGonagall. "Ich hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit... Es ist eindeutig, Severus, Sie sind ein Bernhardiner!"_

_Severus fiel in Ohnmacht, noch bevor sie ihm den Vorschlag machen könnte, statt Rum Tränke in einem Fässchen mit sich herum zu tragen._

_"Er versteht einfach keinen Spaß..."_


End file.
